The Interworld Hunger Games!
by DaughterOfPhoenix
Summary: Thirteen worlds. Thirteen pairs of heroes. Two powerful sisters. An arena. Welcome to the Interworld Hunger Games. A pair of heroes has been chosen from each world, and they will battle it out in the arena of Rajani Eternal and Nightingale Siren. The 39 Clues. Uglies. The Kane Chronicles. The Heroes of Olympus. Spirit Animals. Wings of Fire. Warriors. Wardstone Chronicles and more!
1. Chapter 1

Reaped people:

'District 1': Natalie and Ian Kabra from 'The 39 Clues'

'District 2': Tally Youngblood and Shay from 'Uglies'

'District 3': Sadie and Carter Kane from 'The Kane Chronicles'

'District 4': Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase from 'The Heroes of Olympus'

'District 5': Maximum Ride and Angel from 'Maximum Ride'

'District 6': Dovewing and Ivypool from 'Warriors'

'District 7': Tsunami and Glory from 'Wings of Fire'

'District 8': Gloriae and Agnus Dei Aeternum from 'Song of Dragons'

'District 9': Hiccup Haddock and Toothless from 'How to Train Your Dragon'

'District 10': Abeke and Meilin (and spirit animals) from 'Spirit Animals'

'District 11': Laval and Eris from 'Lego Legends of Chima'

'District 12': Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark from 'The Hunger Games'

'District 13': Alice Deane and Grimalkin from 'The Chronicles of Wardstone'

Yes, all the tributes are from different worlds. Happy?

Preface

**Katniss**

It had been two months after the war.

And I still went hunting.

This time Peeta insisted on going with me, so I let him. I stalked the forest, him following quietly, as I listened for a pigeon or squirrel.

We were about five minutes into my hunt when I heard a loud rustle. My heart jumped. Most likely a deer. Probably a deer. I held a finger up to my lips and gave Peeta a look. He got the message and pretended to seal his lips. I rolled my eyes, nocked an arrow.

Then the girl appeared from the darkness.

I gasped.

She had long silvery blue and ebony black hair, catlike green eyes, pale skin, and was wearing camouflage fatigues and combat boots. She looked like a walking armory as she stepped closer and assessed us. Her hair was braided a tiny bit.

The girl called, "Come out, already."

A second girl appeared. She looked exactly like the first girl, except with catlike violet eyes.

The first girl smiled. "I'm Rajani Eternal, and this is my darker half or dark sister, Nightingale Siren."

Nightingale took a step closer. "Before you freak, we're here to choose you as two champions. We chose thirteen worlds, with upstanding heroes, and chose the two greatest from them. You are the greatest in Panem."

Other worlds?

Peeta nodded at me and his face said, _Yah, other worlds._

"I'm honored. And I really do believe your mumbo jumbo about other worlds," I said dryly. "But what for?"

"A Hunger Games, our own-"

I gasped. "No! A million times no! I am never taking part in another perverse Hunger Games, ever again!"

Peeta also nodded. "No way I'm doing another Games."

Rajani rolled her eyes. "Katniss, Peeta," she stated patiently, "If someone dies, we bring them back from the dead. We have that power. This isn't for entertainment, either. And aren't you scared of this?" Suddenly, the girls changed. Their eyes turned white. Horns, tails, and claws grew as wings shot from their backs. Fangs pushed through their smiles as halos of fire burst into existence above their heads. The shadows seemed to cling to them, and the light seemed to fade where they stood. I gulped.

Their scary looks faded. Rajani took a step closer. "Katniss and Peeta, you have to understand that if you don't go, we will choose someone else."

My heart raced. Who would they choose? Gale? Haymitch?

"Who?" I asked.

Nightingale leaned closer and when she spoke, I could hear the cold serenity in her whisper. "Rue and Prim."

My breath caught. How could anyone be so cruel?

"If you don't go, Rue and Prim will fight a Hunger Games, and you will have to watch them die. I'll clamp your eyes open and stick your faces to the screen if I have to."

"Fine," I said hoarsely. "I'll go with you."

Rajani smiled. "Good. Since the other people are very powerful, we feel it's only right to give you powers, too."

I stopped breathing for a second. "Run that by me again."

"We're giving you powers," stated Nightingale slowly.

I opened my mouth, then closed it, as Rajani came up to me and Peeta. She closed her eyes and raised her hands.

A burst of silver sparks shot from her hand and golden light enveloped her, swirling and gleaming. The sparks raced toward us and I gasped as they shot into my body. The golden light swirled around us as Rajani incanted, "_Se-mon'kach."_

A tingly feeling filled me and I gaped as the sparks raced around my body, filling me with a warm feel and churning wildly- an explosive power about to be unleashed.

Then came the pain.

The sparks sliced up to my neck and they started cutting.

I screamed as pain shot through my neck, like someone was calmly slicing though it. I clutched at it and felt the skin... coming apart?

It was coming apart!

Five more minutes of screaming.

The light faded.

Nightingale smiled. "You have gills."

I felt my neck.

Those folds of skin were gills!

"So... we're fish people?" asked Peeta.

Rajani's laugh filled the forest. "No. However, you _are _bird people. We've also given you the ability to morph into mockingjays at will. And your feathers will be impenetrable by weapons. Artificial weapons. Teeth and claws still work. Now it's time to follow us."

Nightingale's hand shot up.

A glowing purple hole appeared, like a rip in space. Peeta was pushed through as Rajani and Nightingale grabbed my hands and yanked me in.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Katniss**

We trained for three hours each day.

Peeta and I had been brought to the Games side of sisters' lair, a place that they told us was newly created, underground and had twenty-four tribute chambers, countless training simulations, a swimming pool, an arena, a running track, a gym room, two storage rooms and an archery range. The sisters' normal lair had been enlarged to add these extensions for their games.

Rajani always slapped us awake at dawn, training us for three hours then walking away to train someone else. Nightingale was always somewhere else, training someone else.

The sharp pain of a slap sliced through my face. "Katniss, wake up."

I groaned and blinked sleepily. "I don't-"

_Splash._

The cold water splashed onto my face, an icy shock. I gasped and bolted upright, swatting at the figure of Rajani.

"That's better." She threw a towel at me. "Dry yourself, get dressed, and go to the swimming pool."

My room was painted red, with a bed and a closet and a punching bag. Apparently the sisters thought I had anger issues.

At the swimming pool, I and Peeta stood in normal clothes, watching Rajani flit around the ceiling. She called down, "Today you're going to practice your powers. Gills first. So, do you see the island at the center?"

I glanced at the pool. There was a large pile of rocks rising from the water at the center. "Yes."

"Your job is to swim to the island, get up there, and survive whatever I throw at you."

"Whatever you throw at us?" I demanded. "What does that-"

Rajani made a motion with her hand and I was thrown into the pool screaming with Peeta flying beside me. I slammed into the water, the air knocked from my lungs. I grunted as the impact carried me underwater.

On impulse, I swam up.

And hit solid ice.

Rajani had frozen the pool and we had no way of getting out.

_Swim to the island! _Her voice rang through the water. _And you'll find a gap there!_

I was incredulous. She expected me to hold my breath for that long? Panic started racing in me and I desperately flailed, trying to swim to the island.

My vision started to darken. Forgetting that this was dumb, I sucked in a huge breath of water.

And instantly, my vision cleared. My lungs stopped hurting and bubbles tickled the sides of my neck.

_Stars, Katniss. I thought you forgot about your gills. _Rajani's irritated voice rang.

Peeta was paddling beside me as we swam through the water, then finally pushed ourselves up to the island.

"Get ready for the challenge," called Rajani. "In six, five, four, three, two..."

I made to dive back into the pool just as a huge wave of water appeared out of nowhere and rushed towards us.

After ten minutes, Rajani summoned some air to dry us and brought us to the simulation room.

"Here, morph into mockingjays and try your best to avoid me."

This should be easy, I thought.

But I was wrong.

The first simulation was a sparse woodland. I fluttered into the branches with Peeta flying beside me.

I heard nothing.

Then a shadow appeared.

I twittered an alarm and jumped away just as the sparrowhawk dropped from above, ripping out two of Peeta's tail feathers.

I shot into the air as Peeta took off too. But without his tail feathers, he was basically glide-crashing. He slammed into a tree trunk, regained his balance, spun into a branch, righted himself, and Rajani snatched him out of the air.

I flapped my wings as hard as I could and swooped away.

Rajani caught me in around five minutes.

The next simulation was rainforest, and Rajani's morph was a Barn Owl. Then we were thrown into the mountains, where Rajani chased us as a bald eagle. And then we were placed in the grasslands, where the red kite nearly killed me. Next were rolling hills where Rajani pursued us as a kestrel. And then was a desert, where she attacked as a harris hawk. And then was the wide ocean, where the frigatebird swooped. When I was near collapsing, she threw us into an Arctic simulation.

And then I didn't see the Snowy Owl until it was too late.

Rajani promised that our final simulation was the city simulation.

Well, she was a peregrine falcon, and she caught me and Peeta in the first minute.

And then guess what?

More agonizing flying drills.


End file.
